


Spirited Closer

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Feminization, Infantilism, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Plushophilia, Watersports, Wetting, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a room to themselves one night on tour, and Harry arranges it so they won't be disturbed, not even in the morning.</p><p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirited Closer

They have a room to themselves one night on tour, and Harry arranges it so they won't be disturbed, not even in the morning. They have a late bus call, and rather than go out with the others for dinner, Harry gets them some food they can eat in the room with the door locked, and tells everyone they're having a night in alone. 

In the room, Louis is too scared to give in to it properly, not until Harry's shoved a chair under the door handle, put the _do not disturb_ sign on outside, and flipped the bolt. 

Then Harry pulls Louis into a hug, and kisses his cheek. "My baby," he says, "my tiny baby girl."

It's been weeks. Weeks since Louis wore a nappy and came in his daddy's arms. He can sneak moments with his dummy and moments with his pretty knickers and moments with his teddy bear, and there have been times on the bus, locked in the toilet, when Harry had held Louis's teddy bear to Louis's prick until Louis came all over him, but nothing like this. Nothing like Harry undressing Louis on the sheets, and sliding his dummy into his mouth, and tying him into his pretty mittens with pink bows. Nothing like the crinkle of Louis's nappies and the smell of talcum powder as Daddy got Louis all nice and clean for his baby girl nappies. As Daddy uses the nappy to play with Louis's prick again, so that Louis comes all over the inside of his clean nappy, like a naughty baby girl. 

Louis sucks on his dummy, and lets go. 

Daddy cleans him everywhere, even sliding his fingers into Louis's naughty bottom, and Louis whimpers around his dummy and hugs his teddy bear to his cheek. Daddy's going to buy Louis a big teddy bear that Louis can climb on top of, and hug as he rubs his willy all over his fur. Louis can't wait. He hopes he gets a spanking afterwards, for being naughty with his teddy bear. Louis plays with himself a lot, thinking about his big teddy. He'd be so soft and furry to hug. 

Louis gets to have pretty pink clips in his hair tonight, and ribbons. He's all safe and secure in his come-soaked nappy, and then he gets to have a meal-replacement bottle from his daddy, who's playing with his willy too. After Louis has finished his bottle, Daddy arranges Louis in his lap so that he can pull out Louis's nappy a bit, and slide his willy inside. Louis always likes it when his daddy comes on him. It's lovely and warm and naughty. 

He likes it even more when Daddy wees on him and makes him all wet. He's such a naughty baby. His willy is all hard in his nappy, and Daddy plays with him until he spurts all over himself and the inside of his nappy. 

"My helpless, messy baby," Daddy tells him. "Aren't you naughty? Daddy's naughty baby girl." He kisses Louis's cheek. "Have you been thinking about how naughty you could be with your big teddy bear? A teddy as big as my baby girl? Because I've ordered you one for when we go home. Do you think he'll feel nice when you rub your little willy on him? Do you think you'd like to spurt all over him, your big, furry teddy?"

Louis is getting hard again. "Daddy." His voice is thick around his dummy. He wants that so much. 

"You could hug him really tightly, couldn't you, baby? Wrap your legs around him. You'll be so small next to your big teddy. A tiny baby girl."

"Baby," he says. "Me baby girl."

"You are, darling," Daddy says, stroking over Louis's wet nappy. "Do you need to wee-wee, sweetie? Like a little baby in your nappy?"

Louis does. He really, really does. He hugs his daddy tightly, his teddy in his hand, and Daddy strokes his bum until Louis wets himself, crying with relief, curled up in his daddy's arms. 

He's so lucky to have his daddy. So very lucky indeed. He can't wait to get home at the end of tour.


End file.
